Seul
by lixD
Summary: 1939. Après s'être fait envahir par l'Allemagne et la Russie, Feliks va chercher refuge chez son ami d'enfance, Toris...


**Disclaimer**: APH ne m'appartient évidemment pas ^^ Sinon, Feliks et Toris apparaîtraient beaucoup plus... ainsi que la Roumanie, bien sûr ! :D

**Genre:** Angst, et un peu de romance aussi. Désolée, ce dernier point n'est pas très développé et se confond avec de l'amitié, mais comme mon idée de départ, c'était bien de faire un Toris x Feliks, je préfère laisser comme ça.

**Rating****: **K+

**Note :** One-shot imaginé à partir d'une magnifique vidéo sur Youtube (merci **yaoi-girl38 **!). Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait une tournure si... dramatique ^^" j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :D

* * *

**SEUL**

* * *

− … Feliks ?

Abasourdi, Toris reste pétrifié devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il reconnaît très bien cette tignasse blonde et ces grands yeux verts, pourtant, il lui semble que c'est un parfait inconnu qui se tient devant lui, ou plutôt, qui tente péniblement de tenir debout en s'appuyant d'une main – l'autre inutilisable, au vue de l'angle inhabituel qu'elle forme avec son poignet − contre le mur de sa maison. En effet, il connait à Pologne un regard brillant, un sourire fier et une expression insouciante. Il n'est à présent plus que l'ombre de lui-même, son uniforme déchiré de part en part rappelant davantage des guenilles ensanglantées plutôt qu'un treillis digne de ce nom. Des tremblements agitent ses épaules, mais le lituanien se doute bien que ce n'est uniquement dût au froid.

− Vient, ne reste pas dehors, s'empresse-t-il de dire en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Feliks ne bouge pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un œil terne. Toris ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur en remarquant à quel point son teint est blême. Il donne l'impression d'être déjà mort. N'osant imaginer quel traitement lui ont fait subir Ludwig et Ivan pour le mettre dans un tel état, le jeune homme s'approche de son ami d'enfance et le prend par les épaules avec toute la douceur dont il est capable, comme s'il craignait que le polonais ne se brise au moindre choc. Le blond pousse un gémissement rauque à son contact, la voix cassée à force d'avoir hurlé sa douleur sous les coups répétés du nazi et du communiste. Le cœur de Toris se serre et, toujours avec délicatesse, attire Feliks dans ses bras dans une piètre tentative de réconfort.

− Ce… Ça va aller, balbutie-t-il. Tout va s'arranger…

Mensonge pitoyable venant de sa part, pays insignifiant au service de l'ennemi. Toutefois, Feliks ne proteste pas et se laisse faire, trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Son ami resserre davantage son étreinte et cale la tête du blond contre son cœur.

− Ça va aller…

La respiration du polonais se fait soudain plus rapide, et sa main valide agrippe la poitrine de Toris avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste.

− … abandonnés…, articule-t-il dans un souffle.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas exactement ce qu'il veut dire, le lituanien n'ose pas lui demander de s'expliquer davantage. Pourtant, malgré son état de faiblesse extrême, le blond poursuit :

− Arthur et Francis disaient que… qu'ils… ils disaient qu'ils… viendraient, mais… ils ne sont jamais… jamais… arrivés…

La voix de Feliks monte dans les aigus à mesure qu'il parle, et Toris se fige en apercevant des larmes couler le long des joues de son ami. C'est la première fois qu'il voit le visage rieur du polonais pleurer.

− Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, reprend le blond dans un sanglot, tout en prenant soin, par fierté, de cacher son visage dans le torse du lituanien. Je ne veux pas rester… tout… seul…

Il tente tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses pleurs, et Toris fait semblant de pas remarquer les soubresauts qui l'agitent.

− Je ne veux pas rester tout seul… je ne veux pas mourir…, répète le polonais d'une voix suppliante, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un pouvant le sauver.

Toris sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais, dans un effort de volonté, il se retient de pleurer. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur sa propre impuissance.

− Tu ne vas pas mourir, Feliks, murmure le lituanien en tentant de contrôler les tremblements qui agitent sa propre voix. Tu ne vas pas mourir et tu ne resteras pas seul. Regarde, je suis là…

Tous deux savaient que c'était faux, que le jeune homme devrait tôt ou tard abandonner son ami pour retourner servir Ivan. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de démentir l'illusion.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé (et que ça ne vous a pas trop déprimé au passage) !**

**Une review fait toujours plaisir :D**


End file.
